Ninja Roll/Transcript
(At the palace, Chen announces the competitors for the next match.) Chen: Skylor, Master of Amber, versus Jacob, Master of Sound. Fight! Fight! Skylor: Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. Catch a Jadeblade by its toe! (The two start fighting.) Garmadon: Master of Sound's gotten stronger since the last time I saw him. Kai: (He found his way to the arena.) Excuse me. Excuse me. Uh, don't mean to block your view. Just passing through. Sorry, all of these temples look the same. Did I miss anything? Jay: Ugh. But the looks of it, you didn't miss much. (He points to everyone he upsetted.) Maybe we shouldn't be sitting together. I mean, the more they think we're a team, the bigger targets we put on ourselves. Lloyd: Don't say that, we are a team. Sure we just lost Cole and still can't find Zane, but we're a team. Just smaller. All the more reason to stick together. Kai: Skylor's fighting? Garmadon: What has him so excited? Jay: He had a crush on her until he found out they might be related. Garmadon: Her element isn't Fire. She's the Master of Amber, power of absorption. She can emulate the power of anyone she's touched. Kai: (He perks up.) You're telling me we're not related? Jay: Oh, boy. Here we go again. (Skylor was able to confuse jacob and grab the Jadeblade. Everyone cheer for her) Kai: Yes! Go Skylor! Chen: WInner! And loser. (He opens a trapdoor for Jacob.) I hope the Tournament of Elements has entertained you as much as it has me. To thank you, I wanted to give everyone fancy jewels and untold shiny things. (He pulls out a box of jewels.) But then in yesterday's battle, Master Jay and Cole tried to undermine me by teaming up and refusing to fight each other. And that made me very upset. For their insubordination, all of your fancy quarters will be taken away, and tonight everyone must sleep together in the chow house. That is all. Thank you, you can go. Kai: Nice one, Jay. Jay: Whoa, easy, Romeo. Lloyd: Don't worry about them. We aren't here to make friends, just to save ours. Garmadon: Yes, but your exclusion of others has only made enemies. Beware how you treat those around you, for they will treat you the same. (Cole is locked up in a dungeon.) Cole: You can take my clothes and my power, but you'll never take my super strength. (He tries to break the bars, but it didn't budge.) All right, so you go that too. (Clouse opens the door.) You're letting me go? Clouse: Of course, not. Your presence is required in the factory. Cole: The factory!? Lock me up for all I care. I'm never gonna lift a finger for you, you despicable—Aah! (Clouse and Zugu drags him to the factory.) A noodle factory? Ha! Why didn't you say so? Hahaha! This is my kind of place. Look, that's how they make the noodles. Oh, and that's the dumpling machine. And is that how you make fortune cookies? Haha! (He grabs one and turns to a worker.) You know there's a fortune indie those, right? Clouse: There's only one rule: no eating the merchandise. (He leaves.) Cole: No eating the merchandise? How cruel can this place be!? (He runs to Zugu.) You're evil! (He tries to eat it, but Zugu stole it.) Zugu: Mm, yummy. Karlof: Don't worry. After while, not so bad. Since you new, I show you how to chop noodles. (Cole pulls on the wrong lever, dropping flour on another worker.) Not that one. (Cole pulls the right lever.) See? Chop. Now don't make trouble. Jacob: Well, I for one don't like following rules. The minute you tell me the coast is clear, I'm busting out of here. Karlof: Even if you get past the guards, Mr. Blind Guy, there's still the labyrinth guarded by big snake. Jacob: My name's not Mr. Blind Guy. It's Jacob. And you may have already lost hope, but not me and not my buddy Cole here. Am I right? (He looks to his right.) Cole: Actually, I'm on your left. Jacob: Oh, heh. Hey, you moved on me. Heh. Sneaky Ninja. (Nya parked her D.B. Express in an alleyway.) Wu: (On a hologram) And you say the noodle trucks disappear at night? But where do they go? Nya: That's what I'm trying to figure out. Perhaps if I follow them, they can lead me to more answers. I'll report more when I uncover more. (She hangs up.) Initiate replicate software. (She made it so that the D.B. Express looks like the noodle trucks.) You're not the only one who can disappear. (Dareth is at the Noodle House, complaining about the puffy potstickers.) Dareth: What do you mean you discontinued the puffy potstickers? They were my favorite. Do you even know who you're dealing with? Restaurant Owner: Yes, Master Dareth. If you have a problem, take it up with them. (He points to the noodle trucks.) Dareth: (He chases the trucks.) Wait! Come back! I need my puffy potsticker! (The Ninja wake up.) Jay: Couldn't sleep either? Kai: Not when we still have to get Zane and Cole back. Lloyd: Speaking of backs, these new beds are the worst. All right, let's do—(An Anacondrai Cultist bangs on a gong and the lights turn on.) Kai: Quick, back in bed. Clouse: Good morning, fighters. Oh, that's right, it's the middle of the night. (The Cultists put skates on the Masters.) Lloyd: Hey, what are you doing? Jay: Do you know what time it is? Kai: Roller skates? Whoa, aah! (He falls, but Skylor helps him up.) Thanks. Lloyd: Let me guess, another one of Chen's impromptu battles? Jay: Oh, roller skates. I love roller skates! Lloyd: We should be getting used to this by now. Jay: Did I ever mention I once placed first in the Mother-Son Skate-off? Hehe. I should have never admitted that. Paleman: Weirdo. Clouse: Master Chen wants everyone in the Royal Arena. I wouldn't be late if I were you. Skylor: If most of us have already fought, why are we all in skates? Clouse: Only two of you will be fighting, but the rest of you will have a chance to affect the outcome. Griffin: Who's fighting? Tell us now. Clouse: The Green Ninja versus the Master of Form. (He leaves.) Lloyd: Master of Form? Who's that? "Kai": You haven't heard? I hear she can look like anyone. She'd be right under your nose, and by the time you figure it out, she's discovered all your weaknesses, then it's game over. But you're the Green Ninja, what weakness could you have? Lloyd: Ugh. Aside from the sore back, not many. "Kai": Thanks. Jay: Whoo-hoo-hoo! Kai: (Kai skates up next to him.) Skates. Lloyd: Kai? Kai: Why did it have to be skates. (He falls.) "Kai": (In a higher-pitched voice) Watch your back, Green Ninja. ("Kai" reveals "himself" to be Chamille using Form.) (When Zugu leaves, Jacob takes his chance to escape. Cole was about to follow him, but Karlof stops him.) Karlof: Eh, make noodles, not trouble. (Jacob opens the door while Clouse was about to come in.) Cole: Ah—(He tries to warn him, but Karlof stops him.) Jacob: Hey! Not one of you could've warned me? Clouse: Make an example of him. Take him to feed my serpent. Jacob: Hey, hey! Cole: Feed his Serpent? He doesn't mean— Karlof: (Groans.) Karlof not make trouble. Karlof make noodle. (He pulls on a lever that dumps flour on Cole.) Cole: I'm so not into this dumpling dump after all. (The Elemental Masters skate toward the arena.) Lloyd: I don't like the look of this. Kai: Don't worry, we got your back. Aah! Ugh. (He falls again.) Chen: Welcome to my favorite event. Thunderblade! Griffin: Hey, I know this game. It's just like— Chen: No, it's not like that! This is my game. I made it up! Fully original! A Jadeblade for you, Lloyd, Master of Power. (He tosses him a Jadeblade and a green helmet.) And another for Chamille, Master of Form. Where—Where are you? (Chamille reveals herself.) Oh, there you are. (He tosses her a Blade and orange helmet.) Haha. Rules are simple. Each lap you complete with your Blade in possession, a point. Most points before time expires, you win. Griffin: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about us? Are we supposed to just stand here? Chen: You get to help anyone you wish, or hurt for that matter. You're free to choose sides. I'm not a dictator. (Everyone but Jay and Kai chose to side with Chamille.) Lloyd: What was that you sad about us having targets on our backs? Kai: Don't worry, we're still a team—(He falls again.) Argh! Jay: (Sighs.) I gotta be honest. This doesn't look good. (Everyone takes their position.) Chen: Lloyd, Master of Power, versus Chamille, master of Form. Most laps with their Jadeblade when time runs out wins. Loser is out. Thunderbladers on your mark, get set, good luck to everyone, but mostly Chamille because we all want the Green Ninja out. Now go! (The two get a headstart.) Oh, how about some spectator ambience? (He presses a button to make the speakers cheer. The others take off.) Jay: It's us against the world, Kai. If Lloyd has any chance of moving forward in the tournament, it's up to you and me. Skylor: Lloyd's your greatest competition. If he loses today, what's left to stand in your way from winning it all? Kai: I'd never think of it. Skylor: Maybe you should. (She pushes Kai out of her way, making him fall again.) Jay: (He sees everyone pushing Lloyd.) We have to give him room. Kai: And just how are we supposed to do that? Jay: I got an idea. Don't touch anyone. Kai: Then who am I supposed to hold on to? (Jay shocks the competitors.) Lloyd: Thanks. Kai: Sorry. (He pushes his way through but accidentally falls on Lloyd.) Use your powers! Lloyd: On roller skates? You crazy? (He gets up.) I'd never stay on the track! Jay: You're supposed to be helping, not hurting his chances. Kai: Thanks for the tip, but I can't skate! (The noodle trucks are being loaded onto Chen's Ferry.) Nya: Nothing unusual to see here. Just a technologically advanced mobile base camouflaged as a noodle truck. (She screams when Dareth taps on her window.) Dareth: I beg of you, you gotta tell Master Chen not to give up on the puffy potstickers. (She sighs and rolls down the window.) Huh? Nya? When did you start slinging noodles? Nya: Quiet, you're gonna blow my cover. Dareth: Cover? Oh my gosh, you're on a mission. And why is your truck tripping me out? (Nya pulls him inside.) Far out. (Gasps.) But wait a minute. I don't see any noodles. Nya: It's not a noodle truck. It's my only hope of finding the Ninja. Dareth: The Ninja have gone missing? Sounds like a job for— Nya: No, it's not. You're not coming with me. Dareth: (He sees a guard coming up to them.) Looks like you don't have a choice. Nya: Somehow I know I'm gonna regret this. (The Ninja continue their race.) Chen: Thunderblade never fails to deliver. Did you know I hold the record with a hundred points? Clouse can attest. Tell him, Clouse. Clouse: You were born with skates on, Master. Chen: True story. Garmadon: True story, hmph. Just like all of his far-fetched endeavors. Clouse: There was once a time when you were quite comfortable with lying. It worked on Misako, didn't it? Chen: Button, button, I love buttons. Aha, let's even the playing field, shall we? (He activated a ramp, which Kai falls on.) Jay: Grab my hand! I'll whip ya! (He does so, but it was Chamille impersonating Lloyd.) Chamille: Aw, his back is hurting him. Shadow, strike his back. Jay: Wait, where'd the Master of Shadow go? (Shade hits Lloyd's back and Paleman grabs his Jadeblade. Jay pushes him and grabs the Blade.) Lloyd: You didn't learn that in your Mother-Son Skate-Off, did you? Jay: It's a fierce competition, Lloyd, and this isn't the time to judge. It's the time to skate faster. (He jumps over Kai and Griffin, who fell.) Haha! Watch out for the Poison cloud! (He and Jay skates around it but Kai goes into it.) Kai: Thanks for the warning. Chen: Release the buggy! Jay: Look out, Lloyd! (Jay pushes him out of the path of the Jungle Raider.) Lloyd: (He sees Chamille holding on to the buggy.) She has the lead and she gets a lift? I know Chen wants me out, but this is getting ridiculous. Jay: Sorry, Tox. (He pushes Tox.) Must be my allergies kicking in. Griffin: (He and Neuro grabs Jay.) Check this out. Neuro: Gotcha. (Griffin uses his Speed and pushes Jay into Lloyd.) Jay: We are so not loved. Skylor: You're very convincing. In no time, Lloyd will be out. Lloyd: This did wonders for my back, though. Skylor: And he'll never suspect. Kai: Argh! That's it! I may not be able to skate, but that doesn't mean I can't help. (He uses his FIre to propel himself into CHamille. Jay grabs her Jadeblade.) Jay: Haha! Nice, Kai! Now you're cooking with Fire! (Chamille chases him.) I got it, you want it! Come and get it! Come and get it! Skylor: What are you doing? We need Lloyd out. Kai: We need to stick together. I'm a Ninja. Skylor: Ugh. That's right. And the rest of us aren't. I should've known better. Jay: Lloyd's closing the gap, but the clock's against us. Kai: So is everyone else. Garmadon's right. The more we exclude everyone, the more they gang up on us. Jay: What are you saying? Kai: I'm saying why don't we tell them about Chen? If others knew what this tournament was really about, maybe they'd help us. Jay: Uh, worth a try, but time's running out and Lloyd's got a lot of ground to make up. Chamille: Gimme! (She pushes Jay and steals her Blade back.) I've got a job to finish. Skylor: Are you trying to take me out too? Kai: No, you're right. We aren't all Ninja, but Chen's the real enemy. He doesn't care about who wins. He only wants to steal our powers so that he can perform some sort of spell. Paleman: A spell? What kind of spell? Kai: I don't know, but we have to stay in the tournament to find out. Jay: This isn't about Lloyd winning. It's about all of us stopping Chen. Griffin: And why are you telling me this now? Lloyd: Because it's never too late to do the right thing. Neuro: He's telling the truth. I know. Jay: Then why have you now decided to help? Neuro: I'd rather be on the winning team. Lloyd: Then let's win this thing! Kai: (He rides next to lloyd on the buggy.) Need a lift? Lloyd: Ugh. You took the buggy. Kai: We took the buggy. (He reveals Skylor got on too.) Take the wheel! Griffin: Cut the green guy some slack. (He pushes Tox.) Chen: Buttons, buttons, buttons! (He tries to stop Lloyd, but couldn't.) Lloyd: We don't have to keep fighting each other. We can all win. Chamille: All of us? Lloyd: United. (Chamille pulls him out of the buggy.) Whoa! Chamille: Only one can remain. Chen: Lloyd might win. Do something! (Garmadon tackles Clouse before he can use his Magic. He nods to the scorekeeper to change the score.) Kai: Ugh, he's rigging the match. I'll stop him. Skylor: Let me. (She uses Gravity to levitate the scorekeeper. The two fighters cross the finish line, but only Lloyd has the Jadeblade.) Jay: She doesn't have her Blade! (She looks back to see she dropped her Jadeblade.) Kai: Lloyd won! Skylor: Oops, I almost forgot. (She drops the scorekeeper, changing Lloyd's score to 106 points.) Garmadon: Look at that, he broke your record. Chen: No, no, no! He cheated! Lloyd loses! Griffin: No way, Lloyd won fair and square. You were the one who cheated. Chen: My tournament, my rules. Paleman: And just what rules are those? If Lloyd's out, then so am I. Kai: Me too. Jay: And me three. Skylor: If you kick us all out, what kind of tournament will you have then? Chen: Fine, have it your way. Form loses. (He opens a trapdoor under Chamille. Everyone cheers.) Jay: All right! We won! Yeah! Skylor: If what you say is true, you are playing a dangerous game. Chen will find other ways to get you out of the tournament. Kai: Which is why we'll need all the friends we can get. There's always hope. (Zugu is leading the Elemental Masters somewhere.) Zane: (Offscreen) I don't know, P.I.X.A.L. But I sense these chains are unbreakable. (Cole goes toward the door.) Karlof: What are you doing? Don't make trouble. Cole: Zane, is that you? Zugu: What's the holdup? Karlof: One second. Karlof tie shoe. Cole: You're alive! And you're silver? Zane: Titanium. Cole, you look white. Cole: Boy, it's great to see you! Look at that, you look brand new. Zugu: Tie shoe? What shoe? Cole: Hold tight, lug nut. I'm getting you out of here. I'm getting us both out of here. That's a promise. Zugu: (Grunts.) Where is Cole? (He pushes Karlof.) Cole: Right here. Keep it real, big guy. Looks like you've seen a ghost. From here on out, Karlof, I'm making more than noodles. I'm making trouble. Chen can try his best to split up our team, but he's about to find out what happens when we put ourselves back together. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu